Tea Shop Lovers - Zutara Smut Week 2017
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: While working in a tea shop, Zuko meets a very interesting customer. Zutara smut. no powers au. modern au.


Zutara - Tea Shop

Zuko shook his hair over the left side of his face and pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The glasses might have been the stupidest disguise yet. But it worked. No one suspected that the banished heir to FireLord Hotels worked in the small Jasmine Dragon Tea and Coffee Shop.

Zuko was pumping two shots of caramel syrup into a cup of ice when the wind chime over the door twinkled. "One moment, please."

"No problem." the girl's voice flittered over the sound of the ice crunching in the blender.

"Sorry about that." zuko patted his hands on the towel hanging from his waist. "What can I get…"

Zuko stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he'd probably ever seen.

Her skin was the color of the perfect cup of Red Painted Lady Chai tea. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back and half of it settled on her shoulders. Her blue eyes shown from the soft lights behind the counter. She bit the left side of her lip in concentration of the sign behind me.

"What do you suggest?" A taller figure stood beside her. His head was shaved and he wore an orange Ba Sing Se University hoodie. His personality seem like a kid on a sugar high.

"Jasmine Tea." Zuko cleared my throat. "The owners own recipe."

"Awesome. I'll take one." The man turned to the girl with a bright smile. "What are you thinking, Katara?"

"Oh," Zuko's eyes flashed to her. And for a split second her eyes caught his. A light pink spread across her cheeks. Zuko scratched the back of his neck and looked at the chalkboard sign behind him.

Zuko pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose and rubbed his hands together. "I can make that jasmine tea for two." Zuko looked between the young couple.

Katara turned towards the young man. "Uh, yeah." She pulled at her bag and tucked her hair back. She looked through the satchel before huffing. "Aang did you give me back my card?" She gave Zuko a sheepish look.

"Don't worry about it, babe." Aang pulled his wallet from his shorts. But Zuko didn't miss the slight turned down of Katara's lips. Aang handed over the card which Zuko swiped and gave back.

"It will be ready in 5 minutes." Zuko called over his shoulder as he pulled a white teapot from the shelf. As he placed a teabag in the pot and turned, he glanced at the couple who pulled out textbooks in the window seat.

Katara's eyes lifted to the boy behind the counter. Her eyes trailed over the dark shaggy hair that fell over his eyes. His black thick rimmed glasses didn't hide the golden eyes and the red scar over his left eye. The black and red uniform shirt was rolled up to his elbows and a flame was colored on the inside of his wrist with letters written across it. Katara had caught a glimpse of it when Aang handed him the card.

Aang kicked her foot to get her attention. She blinked rapidly and nodded to Aang. She shrugged it off and turned her attention to the English Comp Book in front of her.

Katara had been in complete focus until a small tray was set down in front of her. A lovely flower smell wafted to her nose. Her eyes catching the flame tattoo again. "Oh thanks." She cleared a space for her tea cup.

"Anything else?" Zuko's voice was deep and Katara smiled.

"Nah, we're good." Aang answered but Zuko and Katara didn't break eye contact. Her head shook in a no before the left of his face crinkled into a smile.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything. Free refills on all hot teas." Zuko shoved his hands into his pockets before taking a few steps back and bumping into the bar.

Katara lifted her hand to cover her giggle. Zuko turned around quickly and began working on new orders.

Two weeks later and Katara had entered the shop everyday. She ordered the Painted Lady Chai. By day 6, he would began her drink when she walked in.

Many time Zuko would sit down on breaks with Katara. Sometimes Katara would stay after hours to help clean. Like tonight, the lights were low and it was dark and rainy outside.

"You didn't!" Katara laughed and leaned back onto the half cleaned table.

"I did. The whole loaf." Zuko rubbed the side of his head.

"The poor turtle." Katara finished wiping down the table.

"What about you?" Zuko picked up the half empty cups.

"Okay," Katara stopped to tap her chin. "Well there was…" Her lips pursed as she tried to recall a memory. "You know I don't think I've had a story as bad as that!"

She shuffled to the counter and sat on the barstool. She shoved the rag across to Zuko who chucked it into the sink. He leaned on one side and she leaned over on the other side.

"What about this?" her fingers skimmed the underside of the scarred skin. Zuko took a deep breath in.

"I, uh," He leaned back and tapped the counter. He turned his back to her and began wiping down the coffee machine. "My dad and fireworks and a few other things."

Katara walked around the counter wrapped her arms around him. Her cheek pressed into his shoulder blade. "I'm sorry."

Zuko patted her fingers and turned. His eyes were misty but he pulled her into his arms. He rubbed his nose in her hair. Snow. It's what she always smelt like. "I'm fine now."

She looked up with a small smile. Gold and Blue eyes locked together. Golden eyes drifted down to soft pink lips.

Katara's eyes slid close before Zuko sealed her lips with his. Katara slid hands around his neck and Zuko's hand slid around her waist.

Katara broke the kiss as soon as Zuko's tongue trailed along her lips. She tried her best to take deep breaths. Her eyes looked directly in front of her. Her fingers were splayed over his chest.

Zuko took a deep breath in before lifting her chin. "Sorry."

Katara shook her head. "it's me. I'm not sure…"

"You've never?" His eyebrow bunched.

Katara took a step back and shook her head. "No I have. I just…" She twisted her fingers. "I'm not experienced?"

Zuko pulled her back into his arms and lifted her chin before giving her lips a small peck. "Practice makes perfect."

He kissed her hard and it didn't take long before Katara's fingers thread through his hair. Her fingers gave a light tug and he moaned. His tongue darted out and licked along her bottom lip.

Her breathing hitched. Her tongue touched his. He smiled and let her battle against his tongue. His hands were slipping up and skimmed the wire of her bra. She gasped and he took control.

His tongue tasting every inch of her mouth tasting of cinnamon chai. Both hands slipped to her waist then down and under to her thighs and she took a breath.

She gripped onto his shoulders and lifted one leg at a time. He stood there for a brief moment before stepping around the counter and setting her on the nearest table. Her ankles stayed locked behind his thighs.

His lips slid from hers and down her jawline. He nipped along her neck pausing at her pulse under his lips. Her fingers began playing at the hem of his shirt. Cool fingers touched his bare hips.

His hips jumped forward at the touch causing small friction to her jeaned center. A small ah left her mouth.

He lifted slightly with both hands on either side of her head. "Katara…"

Her eyes fluttered open with a slight questioning look. Her hands ran up under the shirt and Zuko's muscles bunched at the touch. She counted the small ridges with a smile.

Zuko ran his hands down to her smooth thighs and brought them back up skimming under her shorts and touched the thin lace.

Katara lifted her hips from the table causing him to press closer but also allowing him to unbutton and slide down the jeans shorts. Light blue lace greeted his eyes. The color contrasting perfectly to her tan skin.

Zuko slid his hands up rubbing gently circles into the inside of her thighs. Katara scooted closer to him setting towards the edge of the table. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Long fingers played with the hairs at the base of his head. He smiled and leaned to kiss her a little more softly. His hands slid down her legs.

"Katara…" Her name fell off his lips. "Go out with me?"

Katara pulled back from the kiss with a questioning look. "What?" Her fingers continued to play and pet his hair.

"Go out with me." Zuko held her gaze. He gently pulled her chin to peck her lips. She smiled and nodded.

Zuko tilted his head to her again and kissed. Lips slipped over each other. Her teeth caught his bottom lip and her tongue running across it. His lip tasted like a slight bitter coffee.

"Ah…" Katara let go of Zuko's lip as a sigh escaped her. Zuko's fingers danced over the lace. Drawing little circles across her sensitive bud. He kissed the corner of her mouth and jaw. Before making a quick descend to her neck.

Zuko pushed his finger harder to the darkening lace. She moaned when he pushed aside the fabric. He smiled into the crook of her neck. She reached down and pulled aside the fabric for him to touch her.

Two fingers slid into the slick tunnel. Once deep inside her walls clamped around them. Her breath was hitched when fingers curled up.

"Zuko," She buckled her hips into his hand. He gave a steady rhythm pulling his fingers from her, sliding them in and curl up. Her hips would buckle up on each curl.

She slid her hand to her center and pressed a finger to her bud. His eyes widened as her felt her fingers rub every so often against his hand. He pulled back from her neck to watch her work the nerve.

"Fu…" Zuko felt himself grow hard quickly. He used his other hand to push her legs apart more. His fingers still curling into her. He groaned as she rode off her first orgasm. Her fingers stopped and she leaned back on both her hands.

He pulled his fingers from her and wiped them on a towel on the table. She was sighing when he placed a light kiss to her lips. His hips brushed hers when she felt it.

Her eyes opened in the kiss. She slid one hand to the outside of his hips. Fingers played with the waistband of his pants. Fingers hooked into his belt loops and she pulled him so the jeans touched soaking panties. She felt him. All of him. She shivered in anticipation.

Katara pulled away in a huff after not being able to undo the buckle. She looked down between her legs with another tug she groaned. Zuko's chuckle caused the hair by her ear to move.

With a few movements Zuko had the belt undone and pants open. She gave a happy sigh as her fingers brushed the length of him through his red boxer shorts.

Zuko gave a small buckle into her hand when her fingers slid around bare skin. Her thumb ran over the top of the swollen head. A small string came away when she pulled her thumb back. She licked her lips.

Her hand pumped slowly down before tightening and sliding back up. With her hand wrapped she gave a light squeeze. She gave her hand a steady up and down. Every other push she would run her thumb over the pink head.

He gave a moan before grabbing a hold of her wrist to stop her. She tightened her fingers again and his body gave a quick thrust. Cause his head back and a delicious sound come from his throat. Her name.

He pulled her wrist away and placed it on the table with a thud. His other hand began searching for the waistband of her lace. He looked down His forehead touching hers. Midnight blue glistened in the tea shops low light.

She helped blindly pulling down her panties and sighed as he rubbed one finger over her wet opening. He slid it over his hard member.

He dug his fingers into the back pocket for his wallet. He slid the small plastic over himself before guiding himself to center with her.

Katara watched in silenced nervousness. Once he was set between her, golden eyes locked on hers. She saw lust and a mixture of something else. He lightly pulled apart her outer walls. She was leaned back on her hands.

Katara sighed and laid herself back on the table. He pushed himself in slowly. Her face slightly screwed and he stopped. "I'm sorry…" he began to pull back but she clutched at his arm.

"Do. Not. Stop." She hissed out. She felt a slight discomfort as he pushed back in but once he had settled in her fully, he kissed her forehead. The small creases in her head smoothed.

"You okay?" he gave a light kiss to her lips as he pulled out slightly. She nodded it felt better when he was moving.

He gave slow thrusts to loosen the tightening around him. He began moving faster into her and her back arched against the table. Soft moans bubbled from her lips.

She pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him. Open mouthed and wet. Gasps came from Katara as his thrust became slower and hard. Causing skin to meet skin.

"Faster." He smiled down at her request as he continued snapping his hips into her and sped the force.

Katara felt herself at an edge and the pace that Zuko was setting. She knew he had to be close.

He growled and placed his head on her collarbone. His hands gripped the side of the table and he pushed himself to get her off but he could feel himself ready let go.

"Zuko!" She screamed as her body pulsed around him. He moved quickly and placed a hand to her hip to keep her still. Just a few more.

"Kat…" Was all he got out as he slammed his hips to her. He held her on him as he rode through the blinding light. Her walls continued to give gentle tugs to him.

She raised her hand to his face and touched lightly the scar. She leaned up and kissed his lips. She hummed as he pulled from her. "I hate jasmine tea."

Zuko chuckled as he turned and deposited the used condom. He fixed himself and turned back to see her pulling up the lace over her gorgeous thighs. Next time he would make it last. All night.

Katara pulled up her shorts and turned cleaning off the table. He walked behind her and placed a kiss to her head. He hugged her and leaned to her ear. "I hate jasmine tea, too."


End file.
